


窗3

by SybelRin



Series: 窗 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: 囚禁





	窗3

一切都变得不可理喻了。

 

陈立农记不清自己射了几次，只记得到了最后前端可怜兮兮的充血直立，生疼，却什么也射不出来。后穴里面充满了白浊，腰肢，肩胛，脸庞，到处都是蔡徐坤的精液和泛红的绯色印记。

 

陈立农是被操晕的。又在巨大的快感中醒来。

 

陈立农一遍遍求饶，嗓音在哭喊，呻吟中变得沙哑又更添性感，可是蔡徐坤的抽插的速度从未停缓。

 

恍惚间，他感觉蔡徐坤又一次发泄在自己体内。

 

他感觉蔡徐坤停下了。

 

他感觉自己被护在一个坚实的怀抱中。

 

他感觉自己被温暖的流体包围。

 

是天堂吗？

 

蔡徐坤抱着在这场疯狂性事中半晕的陈立农到盥洗室清理时，看着他满身的吻痕和后穴中被水冲出的白浊携夹着血丝，才真切的体会到一丝迟来的忏悔。

 

可更多的是庆幸和欣喜。

 

他是我的了。

 

这一次，他终于是我的了。

 

几日翻云覆雨。几日夜夜承欢。

 

收起了回忆，蔡徐坤移开视线，无视掉陈立农挑衅般伸起的扣着锁链的手，娴熟地打开陈列一排的饭盒——都是陈立农喜欢的，开始剥虾。

 

多么好看的手啊。陈立农如是想。那该是艺术家的手，而不是每天都要在自己身上肆意点火的手。

 

自从把陈立农囚禁后，蔡徐坤每天晚上都“死皮赖脸”的来和陈立农挤一个床。陈立农从一开始的百般抗拒，到如今也只剩无能为力了。

 

“多冷啊，两个人可以挤一挤。”坤总是这么解释的。

 

“蔡徐坤。”陈立农死死盯着蔡徐坤的发旋，“我想出去。”

 

“吃虾吧，都剥好了。”蔡徐坤抽了一张纸巾擦拭双手，并不抬头。

 

“蔡徐坤。我想出去。”

 

“先吃饭，一会就要凉了。”

 

“蔡徐坤！我要出去！你听见了唔……”蔡徐坤死死的用唇封住了这张会说出让自己烦躁不安的话的嘴，啃噬，吮吸，直到身下的人儿因缺氧唔唔呀呀的推搡，才狠狠地退离。

 

“出去？去找你的小男友吗？”

 

蔡徐坤恶狠狠地把陈立农压倒在身下，却在听到陈立农话的瞬间怔住了。

 

“我给你操，你让我走。”

 

蔡徐坤哑然地看着陈立农献祭一般褪下衬衣，露出苍白的皮肤，两粒樱红在微冷空气中和蔡徐坤的注视下迅速挺立。

 

其实陈立农心里很慌，他不不知道自己下一步该怎么办，蔡徐坤又宛如被人按了定格，一动不动。他就只能光着上半身等待。

 

陈立农颇有些尴尬：“蔡徐坤你……你都不硬的喔……”

 

蔡徐坤轻轻笑了。

 

“那么，谢谢款待了。”

 

蔡徐坤温柔地抚上他胸前的红豆，顺手捏起一颗桑葚，按压在陈立农的乳头上，紫色的汁水四溢，和充血红肿的乳头交相辉映，让他血脉喷张。

 

陈立农第一次尝试着适应，仅仅是蔡徐坤的手指揉捏乳头就让他硬了，甚至有了想射的欲望。当感受到桑葚的冰凉，他惊呼了一声，接连的呻吟从口中溢出。

 

蔡徐坤坏心地俯身，坏笑着舔舐陈立农胸前的果汁，舌头不停扫过肉粒，引得陈立农不住战栗。

 

“唔啊…唔…另、另一边…好涨…”舌头柔软的触感开启了陈立农新的体验，身体不断扭动，又像躲避，又像迎合。

 

只要遂了他的意思，就可以离开了吧。

 

可这屋子没有窗。

 

可这爱没有缝隙。

 

 

 

 


End file.
